1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diapers or other absorbent articles, such as training pants, incontinence garments and the like and, more particularly, to a diaper or absorbent article having means for isolation and containment of waste material from the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical disposable diaper or other absorbent article of the type contemplated by this disclosure comprises a fluid-permeable topsheet, a fluid-impermeable backsheet, an absorbent assembly between the topsheet and the backsheet, and a means for fastening the diaper or article to the wearer. Materials used in the manufacture of such disposable articles include polymeric films and nonwovens, including spunbond fibers or webs, meltblown fibers or webs and bonded carded webs. Although current diapers or other absorbent articles have been generally accepted by the public, there is still a need for improvement in certain areas, particularly in the area of isolating and containing waste material away from the skin of the wearer. And, although current diapers or absorbent articles have been generally satisfactory in preventing leakage of urine outside of the diaper or absorbent article, the waste material contained therein too often is in contact with the skin of the wearer. If this contact between waste material and the skin is prolonged over a period of time, it can cause undesirable effects such as skin dermatitis, skin hydration, or messy clean-ups.
One solution to this problem is the integration of a pocket into the diaper or absorbent article for collection of solid fecal material. Such a pocket, disposed toward the back of the diaper or absorbent article prevents leaks, especially of feces. The pocket is formed by a multi-layer material comprising a fluid permeable topsheet, a fluid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent layer disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. Extra material in the topsheet and the backsheet create a pocket or depression for feces to collect in away from the skin of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,541 teaches a pocket-like diaper or absorbent article comprising a backsheet, a topsheet having an opening, an absorbent assembly or layer between the backsheet and the topsheet, and an elevating device below the topsheet that spaces the topsheet above the absorbent layer, thereby forming a pocket-like shape for isolating and containing waste material.
Having extra material in the topsheet and backsheet to provide room for containment of solids the entire length of the product has several drawbacks including extra material costs and material bunching where a solids void volume is not needed, such as the front of the product where liquid exudates are excreted.
It is one object of this invention to provide a method for producing a diaper or absorbent article having a pocket, which method utilizes no more material than the amount of material required for producing a diaper or other absorbent article having full length pleats or a conventional pocket design.
This and other objects are addressed by an absorbent article comprising a material formed as a single piece having two enlarged end portions and a narrowed portion intermediate the enlarged end portions and arranged for wearing by an individual. The material comprises a fluid permeable topsheet, a fluid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent layer disposed between the fluid permeable topsheet and the fluid impermeable backsheet. Expansion means for expanding at least the absorbent layer and the fluid impermeable backsheet away from the skin of the individual for collection of fecal matter are provided, which expansion means comprise at least one integral pleat extending along opposed sides of the longitudinal centerline of the material between the two enlarged end portions.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of this invention, the expansion means comprises a back pocket, which, due to the integral pleats is able to move away from the body of the wearer. One benefit of the execution of the pocket using an integral pleat is a reduction in the amount of waste material in that additional material from the leg cut out of the diaper, that is material which would otherwise be discarded, is used to form the pleat in the buttock region. In addition, a flush fit can be maintained at the front and back waist because the extra material is not full length. The extra material in the leg cut out, depending upon its size and shape can deliver void volume, additional coverage and expansion in the machine direction, cross machine direction and Z direction of the product.
A method for producing a diaper or other absorbent article having a pocket for isolation and containment of solid fecal matter away from the body of the wearer in accordance with one embodiment of this invention comprises forming a substantially rectangular multi-layer material comprising a fluid permeable topsheet, a fluid impermeable backsheet, and an absorbent layer disposed between the fluid permeable topsheet and the fluid impermeable backsheet, removing a portion of the multi-layer material from opposed longitudinal edges of the material resulting in formation of two enlarged end portions and a narrowed intermediate portion, whereby the narrowed intermediate portion of the multi-layer material comprises a bulge along a portion of each opposed longitudinal edge. The bulge is pulled laterally toward the longitudinal centerline of the multi-layer material resulting in alignment of the bulges with a remaining portion of the opposed edges of the narrowed intermediate portions and formation of a depression or pocket toward the back of the diaper for collection of fecal matter. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a second topsheet which forms an opening toward the back of the product may also be incorporated for additional separation.